Akashi's Bad Feeling
by Orihara Arisa
Summary: It's a normal day on Teikou Middle School. But something's happened when the captain of Generation Miracles visits an unused room, ex-clubroom of Cooking Club. The place where Akashi Seijuuro met a girl, standing while holding a knife, with traces of blood on her uniform.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Girl

**Akashi's Bad Feeling**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

Warning : bad grammar, maybe OOCs, and maybe typos.

It's a normal day in Teikou Middle School. The Generation of Miracles, which consists of six people, having their training in the gym even when the school is on holiday.

The red-haired, or better known as Akashi Seijuuro, the captain of Generation of Miracles, is scanning his teammates. Well, the smallest guy at the court, or better known as Kuroko Tetsuya, like always, is lacking stamina. He's almost out of breath, trying to catch up with the rest. But the others seemed okay, since it was the first course of training. They will be practicing three times amount of usual course, since it was holiday. But Kuroko is exhausted already even though it's only the first course.

Akashi, knowing Kuroko's capabilities, seems to be okay seeing his teammate with his deadpanned expression, but the amount of sweat running on his body and his uncontrolled heartbeat shows that he's tired already.

Kise Ryouta, the blonde model, is trying to match with Kuroko's pace, since he was always left behind, no matter what the small guy said that he was okay being alone in the back. The tanned teenager, who also is the ace of Generation of Miracles, is doing the same thing. Well, that small guy is Aomine Daiki's shadow, after all.

The two meters high giant was running in front, munching snacks while running. His name was Murasakibara Atsushi, his surname, like the rest, refers to his long, purple hair. His hands are full of snacks, and his mouth won't stop munching them. The spectacled guy with bandaged left hand fingers, holding to his lucky item - a panda plushie. He's running with pride, since Oha-Asa said that today is Cancer's lucky day, goes by the name Midorima Shintarou, it's obvious what colour he's identical with - green. His green hair is really out of ordinary, and no wonder that everyone who looked at him frowned at least once. The bunch of boys, who are acknowledged as Generation of Miracles, the greatest middle school basketball team ever, is truly a colourful team. Literally.

Well, aside from their (ridiculous) hair colour, they're holding a practice like always in the gym, while the other guys is lazing at their respective house. Obviously, the tanned teenager who is no other than Aomine is complaining all day because of it.

"Akashi, today is ho-li-day. Why do we practicing instead of having fun?" said Aomine, for the fourteenth time.

"I've told you, Daiki, it's necessary to improve our skills. Moreover, Tetsuya is still fragile as ever, and we need him to get stronger, and make our team stronger, too."

"Like there are any team who can beat us," said Aomine.

"You shouldn't talk like that, Aominecchi! There will be someone who can overpower you someday, and that person would be me!" The blonde noisily interrupted, while pouting to Aomine.

"Like you have ever won against me before, eh, Kise?" mock Aomine.

"I will win against you, sooner or later, Aominecchi!" said Kise with such pride. Well, it was necessary for a model, but not at times like this. Look, Akashi is looking really irritated.

"Ryouta, you should do another ten laps. Faster." That was a gospel, from Akashi. There should be no one who objects him, because anyone objects will suffer under Akashi's might.

"You're mean, Akashicchi!" Kise said, but did the punishment anyway. Well, he wasn't that brave to object Akashi's gospel.

"Daiki, stop pouring oil to the fire. Just do your practice course, or I will double it." The dangerous tone on Akashi's voice makes Aomine frightened. Moreover, the legendary scissors is on his hand, waiting to be thrown. Sorry, but even Aomine still wants to live.

"Atsushi, faster. Don't munch snacks while you're running, or you'll choke to death."

"But I can't concentrate without eating something," whined Murasakibara. But the look on Akashi's eyes made Murasakibara didn't object anymore, and threw his snacks to the bench.

Well, that's a normal day on Teikou. When the sun sets, the brutal courses finished, and Kuroko lay down on the floor, almost unconscious.

"Are you okay, Tetsu?" Aomine threw Kuroko's towel to his head, but Kuroko didn't move. He's dead tired, since he didn't have athletic abilities at all.

"I'm nearly dead, Aomine-kun."

"Oh come on, why are you so weak?" Aomine said.

"I'm always like this."

"Okay, you are dismissed. Satsuki, please watch over them so they won't run anywhere, tomorrow will be harder than this."

"Okay." Akashi walked out, ignoring Kise's whining, Aomine's complaints, Kuroko's flat tone, Murasakibara's munching sounds, and Midorima's comments. He's not going home, since there will be no one at his home, too. He's just want to be alone, but definitely not in his house.

Well, said so, but where will Akashi go? He aimlessly walked around the school, and end up on the corridors. It's a bit creepy since the sun already sets, and there's no light. But he continued on, walking on the empty corridors.

And he heard that voice.

And he saw the blood traces.

Akashi, drowned in curiosity, followed the blood traces. It led to an empty classroom which never been used anymore, since it was a special room for Cooking Club which has been disbanded.

A glimpse of a knife. Akashi's sure it was a knife. Moonlight is shining upon the empty classroom, no, Akashi isn't too sure about the classroom being 'empty'. He's quite sure that he saw a knife, held by someone.

But he can't see that 'someone' anywhere.

Akashi walked inside, and blood traces are visible on the top of the cooking table. There are traces that a knife was once here. Akashi looked around, and a slight pain from his leg surprised him. He jumped back in surprise, and he stepped on something.

"Urgh!" A groan from the object he stepped on. He moved, and identified the boy he just stepped on. He acknowledged him as Futabashi, one of the infamous delinquents in Teikou.

"I know you're here," said Akashi to the darkness. In the dim room, his eyes are scanning for the sign of living things, and he find a girl, with her cheeks scarred. Bloodstains are all over her uniform, but there's not a single droplet of blood fell to the delinquent. Guess this girl wasn't the culprit – rather, she is the victim.

It's the first analysis from Akashi. But there's something bothering him.

Why this girl here?

"Who are you?" Akashi asked. The girl, holding on to the knife, stared at Akashi with her black eyes.

"Do you really need my name?" She asked back. There is no one who is brave enough to refuse Akashi like that, so Akashi thinks that she's a new student. But a new student, holding to a knife, with a boy lying on the floor unconscious?

"Yes."

"Kuroshi Nanami."

"Are you a new student?"  
"No…" She looked down, refuses to make eye contact with Akashi. "Once, I was here. And immediately sent to a psychiatrist due of act of violence."  
Akashi's sure that she's not just a mere victim. But the scars on her cheek… and wait, what? On her neck was a trace of rope. And her scars isn't seem to be new…

Akashi turned the unconscious body, and blood splatter from his mouth. His chest are covered in blood, and the scar forms an X.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Someone from the world of darkness."  
"I said, who are you?" The dangerous tone of Akashi seems to affect her a bit, she didn't answer, but she stared at Akashi's eyes.

"You will know." She ran outside, and Akashi chased her.

Well, intend to chase her, to be exact. Because when he's outside, she's gone.

To be continued...

Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Knife of Memory

**Akashi's Bad Feeling**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

Warning : bad grammar, maybe OOCs, and maybe typos.

"Disbanded Cooking Club?" Kise frowned. "Do you want to cook something, Akashicchi?"

"No, there's something I must investigate."

"Why do you gather us, then?" Aomine grumbled.

"Because I'm afraid that this isn't just a mere pranks." Akashi lead the way, when the other five followed behind him. It was still 3:00 PM in the afternoon.

"This place?" Kise frowned. There's nothing suspicious in this room. It looks neat, with knifes being put on the respective places, of course. There's no bloodtraces like Akashi said.

"There's nothing wrong with this room," Kuroko said, surprises the other four. Except Akashi, of course.

"If you're there, just said so!" Aomine patted his chest, his heart bounced against his ribcage. "You surprises me!"

"Ah, I'm sorry." As usual, Kuroko's flat-toned voice seems to be in control.

"No, there's something weird." Midorima said.

"Indeed, Shintarou. This room is too clean." Akashi replied.

"Isn't it nice if it's clean?" Murasakibara said, while munching to another snacks. His mouth is just can't stop munching snacks.

"But it's weird. It was unused for two years, it won't be this clean. And because this place is never used, it's never been cleaned by the cleaning service, either." Midorima implied.

"You're right…"

"So who's cleaning this room?" Kuroko asked.

"Probably the girl from yesterday," Akashi said.

"To cover the proof?" Midorima asked.

"I don't know. But even she's wearing this school's uniform, I never saw her face anywhere." Akashi's mind is in a mess. He's really curious about this case, and well, he's sure this isn't just a normal bullying. It's a violence, a really harsh one. But that girl's name isn't registered in the school's data, neither the face. He downloaded all of the data of Teikou's students, but there's no student like her.

"This is interesting." Kuroko implied. Aomine and Kise shrieked due of Kuroko's sudden appearance.

"Please appear in a more normal way, Kurokocchi/Tetsu!" Kise and Aomine said with a frightened expression on their face.  
"I was here the whole time." Well, a standard reply for Kuroko, with his usual flat tone. Kuroko never changed.

"Maybe she will appear after the sun sets?" Midorima analyzed. "Since ghosts are identical with nights, and there's no way a ghost will appear in this time. The sun is still shining brightly."

"Maybe." Akashi nodded. "But I'm sure it's not ghosts. Ghosts can't hold a knife, forget about killing people."

"But she said she once was here, right?" Kise asked with a trembled tone.

"Yes, she said she was immediately sent to a psychiatrist after commit a violence." Akashi explained, while frowning. "But Ms. Chikako doesn't seem to know, since she wasn't that long working in this school. I had asked Ms. Ritsuka, and she seems to hiding something, since her heartbeat became abnormal after I asked about the case."

"But… *munch* why Ms. Ritsuka *munch* would hide it *munch* from us?" Murasakibara munched his snacks while talking, and Akashi ordered him to not talking while eating.

"She must had her reason." Kuroko replied. "This kind of case couldn't be leaked out and possibly make a ruckus."

"So why the hell we must involved with this? And to fight a psychopath? You go, I pass." Aomine complained.

"Are you afraid, Aominecchi?" mock Kise. His body is trembling, it's really obvious that he's also afraid to do it.

"No, unlike you. I'm just too lazy." Aomine said, while cold sweat are running on his body. He's really an idiot, Midorima thought.  
"I-I'm not afraid! I can do this, right, Kurokocchi?" Kise hugged Kuroko from behind, while the small boy evaded the choking.

"Why you also reject me…" Kise whined.

"Because possibly you will choked me to death," answer Kuroko in extremely flat tone.

"Stop your whining, Ryouta, and followed us. Daiki, do you dare to object me?" Akashi is holding to his sacred scissors again, and even Aomine didn't dare to object him. He's still valued his life, afterall. But his legs and Kise's can't stop trembling.

"But the girl won't appear until sunset, right?" Kise frowned.

"Yes, that's why we will use the time from now until sunset by practicing. You all brought your uniform, right?" Akashi grinned. And the brutal practice course (like usual) is being held, while waiting for the sun to sets.

And, unlike yesterday, rain was pouring down heavily, and the darkness came earlier. The practice ended at 6:00 PM, and Murasakibara ordered dinner for all of them. They ate in curiosity, because they will chase out a psychopath who almost killed their schoolmate.

But two people aren't thinking that way.

The tanned teenager and the blonde froze, while imagining bad things that will happen when they approach the psychopath girl. Aomine, which thinks girl are irritating (except, erhm, porn star), are even more afraid. Even a normal girl will irritate him (just like Momoi), what about a girl, and moreover, a psychopath? He don't want to die on a girl's hands!

And Kise is thinking about the worst possibilities of torture if they have been caught by the psychopath girl, and sometimes whine and cry while imagining those things. Well, his mind is pretty creative, to think that the psychopath girl have a guillotine or torture wheel.

They ate in silence, while their minds full of their unformal mission: Catching The Psychopath Girl.

***

The rain is still pouring down heavily, it almost like a storm. Every single person of Generation of Miracles is forced to stay, and here they are, at the corridor of the Teikou Middle school.

The rain seems like knocking onto the window, made Kise and Aomine even more frightened. Kise is holding to Kuroko, and Aomine is trying to calm himself down and wiped the cold sweat which running down in a crazy amount. Murasakibara, unlike those two, as usual holding onto his snacks and munched them in quietly. Well, to disturb Akashi with munching sounds seems scary, and Murasakibara isn't a type of risktaker when it's about Akashi.

Midorima is calmly holding onto his lucky item, while sometimes lifting his glasses with his left hand. In the front was Akashi, with analysis scattering in his brain, thinking about every possibilities about that mysterious girl.

"Here we are. Prepare yourself." Akashi's mysterious yet frightening voice give a chill down the spine for Kise and Aomine. Kise is solemnly praying for his and everyone's safety, while his heart is bouncing onto his ribcage.

The creak of the door freaked those two out. But there's no bloodtraces, clean like the morning they checked the room. But of course, with the rain is knocking onto the window and the minimal amount of light in this room, it's really damn creepy.

"Kuroshi Nanami." Akashi said her name. Everyone else waited, and the silhouette of a girl appeared.

"Why are you here again?" She narrowed her eyes, and said an extremely frightening words, "are you here to bring me sacrifices? The five people behind you?"

"Sacrifices?" Akashi raised an eyebrow, but keeping his arrogant expression on his face. Kise and Aomine, froze in their place, imagining tortures that the girl would do to them. Murasakibara raised his eyebrow, while still, munching to his snacks. But he didn't seem to care. Well, his extremely tall built can be used as a shield to protect himself from the small girl, so no wonder he didn't freaked out like Kise and Aomine did. Midorima, unlike Murasakibara neither Aomine or Kise, is staring at the girl intently, and Akashi do the same thing. Analyzing, to be exact.

"I need… someone to avenge." She mumbles that words, but Akashi can hear it clearly.

"Avenge? C'mon, you aren't dead yet." Akashi said while smiling, his usual creepy smile. The girl is closing her eyelids, and said an unbelievable thing, "I am dead."

"Dead? You are here, right in front of me." Akashi replied with a sarcastic tone.

"No one would ever believe me." She shook her head, saying that quite a few times. "No one has ever. I will always be alone."

"You are here, you can hold a knife, you almost killed someone. That's a pretty obvious hint that you're alive." Akashi said. This is seems like a weird conversation between the weird girl and Akashi, and the other was just bodyguards, thought Midorima. Well, Akashi is just as weird as that girl, so Midorima could tell why they could converse with each other.

"That is the knife of memory." The girl hold a knife, the same knife that she used for injuring Futabashi. Akashi and Midorima looked at that knife closely, and indeed, that knife isn't seem to be normal. The grip of the knife is red, with a weird carving on it.

"It have the ability to connect the dead with this world." She explains, with a sad face. "The knife who slaughtered my whole family."

'_Slaughtered her whole family_?' Kise and Aomine freaked out. '_She killed her own family_?'

"I'm chasing after the killer," she said, "which have possessed a boy in this school." Kise and Aomine sighed with relief.

"You hypnotized someone who brought you sacrifices to search for the killer?" Akashi went straight to the point.

"No…" She quietly said. "He was my friend."

"Who is he?" interrogated Akashi. His red eyes are intimidating the girl to tell the truth, but she just shut her mouth closed, not a single word is leaving her lips.

"Okay…" Akashi narrowed his eyes, his intimidating aura spread, and Kise, with Aomine are shivering in fear. "Tell me why you almost assassinated Futabashi."

"He had the same eyes with that ghost…" she whispered, "a golden eyes."

Akashi recalled that Futabashi's eyes are indeed golden. But Kise is having the same eyes, and there's like five or more people in Teiko having golden eyes.

"Just like… the boy behind you." Kise shivered, his white skin is even paler. He trembled in fear, while the girl raised her knife. "I shall checked your soul."

"Don't you ever touch Ryouta," Akashi said. That's the first time Kise is really glad for having Akashi. "Or you will know the consequences."

"And you will know the consequences if you dare interfere!" The girl threaten Akashi with her knife, it's only a few centimeter from his slender neck.

"I know, that's why I am here." Akashi's scissors restrained the knife of memory, and threaten her back with his bloody red eyes. "I have expect that to happen."

"Do you think that scissors could save your life?"

"What would you do if I said yes?" This is getting more creepier, to stay in the place where two psychopath clashed is certainly not a good idea, thought Midorima.

"Atsushi."

"Hmmm~" Murasakibara stepped up, and try to strangle the girl.

"What can you do in this situation?" Akashi said.

"You have a good bodyguard," she said, "but I alone is more than enough." She slipped down and ward Akashi's scissors, and ran to the corridor.

"Don't let her get away, Daiki." Akashi's dark tone completely possessed Aomine, and he's automatically go after her, when the others is following behind.

Akashi was determined to not letting her escape, and Akashi will never fail. Never.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: The Mystery of Your Existence

Thank you all for favoriting, following, and reviewing my story! :) Here we go...

**Akashi's Bad Feeling**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

Warning : bad grammar, maybe OOCs, and maybe typos.

The five prodigies ran after the ghost girl, who weirdly ran just like a real, living person. Her footsteps are obvious, but her speed of hers is insane. Even Aomine Daiki is already exhausted. She's fast, really fast. No wonder Akashi lost sight of her.

But Akashi, who ordered Aomine to chase her, is only following behind, his mind full with the thoughts of that mysterious girl, analyzing the possibilities of her true identity. Akashi knew that Aomine is tired. That girl is taking the same route with him, and yet Aomine is already exhausted, when that girl is still keeping the same pace? Just who is she? Akashi didn't believe at ghosts. Unlike Aomine and Kise, he always think about logical explanation, but this one is really strange.

"DAIKI!" The shout from Akashi stopped Aomine from running, yet he tried to catch his breath.

"Stop. I will think about another way," Akashi decided. To make Aomine run after her seems to be useless. "Let's go back to the abandoned room."

"Akashicchi, she won't kill me, right?" Kise said, trembling in fear, losing his cheerful smile. Even he's already used to Akashi's brutality, but for him knowing someone is out to kill him is scarier.

"I won't let her to do so, Ryouta." Akashi reassured. "She won't be able to."

"Really?" The voice of a girl echoing in the corridor, and a silhouette appeared behind Kuroko's, and hold him tight. "How if I held him as hostage?" Her eyes narrowed, and she tightened her hold on Kuroko, make him let out a groan.

"Don't touch Tetsuya, girl." Akashi held to his scissors, but the next words spoken by that girl make him froze.

"Do you prefer him to get killed first?" The Knife of Memory is on Kuroko's neck. "Or would you let me check that boy's soul?"

"What do you mean by 'check'?" Akashi tried to hold back his emotions, and signaled the other four to calm down. He, like the other four, clenched his fist tight, saw their teammate being taken hostage like that in front of him. Everyone is now trembling, not because of fear, but rage.

"By spreading the gate of the soul, here." She pointed at Kuroko's chest. "To rip open his chest."

"Why the hell you suspect this stupid boy to be the serial killer?!" Aomine barged in. "He's not even brave enough to harm a mosquito!"

"He's not the serial killer, but the soul hiding in his body is the one. Therefore, I shall open the gate to force the soul to go out." She calmly said. The knife started getting closer to Kuroko's neck, slowly tearing his white skin. The other five's eyes widened, while Kuroko is trying to hold the pain.

"Go away…" Kuroko's eyes narrowed, like he's being hypnotized. "Or I will kill you all…"

"Huh?" The other five's eyes widened even more, hearing that words from Kuroko's lips, which always talked politely, forget about threatening.

"Go away…" Kuroko's stare is empty. His behavior is really weird. The girl is also surprised that the calm boy could threaten his own friends.

"Kuro-chin? Are you angry because you didn't have snacks? I can give you." Murasakibara offered a bag of chips, but Kuroko didn't reacting. Midorima and Akashi, who is sharp as ever, can detect that Kuroko is not the Kuroko they know.

"Everyone, run away." Akashi ordered. There's a slight of fear shown in his red eyes, something that everyone's never seen before. "Believe in Tetsuya's words."

"But Akashicchi, we can't leave Kurokocchi just like that!" Kise shouted, but Akashi's red eyes and Kuroko's light blue eyes stopped him from continuing, and slowly turned back, with Murasakibara, Midorima, and Aomine followed him. But the girl isn't giving up yet.

"That blonde guy must not go, or I will kill this boy!" The girl screamed in desperation, but the small boy on her bind is now moving, and struggled away from her grip. Due her shock of trying to hold Kise, Kuroko managed to get away, and stole the knife from her.

"You have quite a good knife here." Kuroko's threatening voice made Akashi shiver. He's glad that his other teammate already ran away.

"W-who are you?" The girl shivered, while Kuroko is holding the knife of memory, with unusually sadistic expression.

"Who am I?" Kuroko is smiling, but it was the smile Akashi used.

"You should be the one who knew me... " The girl shivered once again, and her eyes widened. She slumped to the cold marble floor, and Kuroko's cold eyes intimidate her not to move, while the knife is pointed to her.

"Y-You can't be… the man who slaughtered my family?" She stuttered, her eyes widened, and she was trembling in fear.

"You're right," Kuroko said. The girl analyzed Kuroko, but then, shook her head.

"You aren't him." She said, and she isn't hesitating at all.

"Huh?" Akashi frowned, while Kuroko's eyes widened.

"What do you want? Do you want to protect the blonde that much?" The girl raised an eyebrow, and stood up.

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko tried to laugh sadistically, but Akashi can detect a slight worry in Kuroko's words.

"I'm not that stupid to not know that my family's killer," she said. "The smell of your blood is different than the killer's. But the blonde have the same smell, that's why I need to check on him."

"Of course, I only gain control of this boy's mind." Kuroko said.

"If you are, you should know that if you pervaded someone, you will change the blood type into yours. Your blood type is different, that's why you cannot trick me with such act. But I have to admit, you're a good actor." The girl spoke, and Kuroko, holding to the knife, is keeping his straight face as always.

"And I thought you were the killer," Akashi signaled Kuroko to go back, but Kuroko shook his head.

"I know…" Kuroko said, "the mystery of your existence."

To be continued…

Review please?


	4. Chapter 4 : The Truth

Again, thanks for those people who spent their precious time to read this fanfiction! Here you go!

**Akashi's Bad Feeling**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

Warning : bad grammar, maybe OOCs, and maybe typos.

"The mystery of my existence?" That girl narrowed her eyes. "How could you know?"

"Logic?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow. Akashi tried to find the red thread, but his mind is too full of this abnormal girl.

"Tell me what you know," demanded the 'ghost girl'.

"But you must let Kise go, and don't ever touch him ever again."

"But if he's the serial killer-"

"No he's not." The determination on Kuroko's eyes shut her up, and sat to listen Kuroko's explanation.

"You're not dead." Kuroko implied, which made Akashi and Nanami widen their eyes.

"What?" Nanami frowned. "I have died already!"

"But you can touch people, even without the knife. I think it was a common knife, there's nothing special about it."

"So why is that man said, this is the knife of memory? And I am not possibly regain my memories just by touching it, a common knife!" deny Nanami. She seems to be really confused.

"Who tell you that?"

"He said, the ruler of the underworld… I think he said that his name was Hades…"

"Appearance?"

"He has dark grey hair that he keeps in braids to the back, and he has a long face with two piercings on each ear… I think." Nanami said.

Akashi snipped the air with his legendary scissors, and Kuroko clenched his fist.

Both of them know who is that freak.

"We will bring you the Hades, and we shall give him a lesson that no one shall play with life and dead," said Kuroko with a flat tone as usual, but Nanami knows he's raging.

"Yeah, you wait here. We shall show you, he's no more than an amoeba." Akashi snips the air again, and leave the room, followed by Kuroko. Nanami saw their back disappear, but she didn't chase after them.

Somewhat, Nanami knows that those boys can be trusted.


	5. Chapter 5 : Sneaking and Finishing

**Akashi's Bad Feeling**

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket isn't mine.

Warning : bad grammar, maybe OOCs, and maybe typos.

This is the last chapter! Once again I want to thank you all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters(?)! Thank you for all your support! :)

"Haizaki?" Four of the Generation of Miracles chorused when Akashi done with his explanation. Everyone knows who is Haizaki Shougo, since he is also the part of Teikou's basketball team.

"He lied to the girl that much? Why the hell he do something like that?" Aomine frowned.

"This is just my speculation," Kuroko answered, "but I guess he want her to remove Kise."

"Indeed," Akashi commented. "Because he hates Kise that much."

"But what did I do wrong?" Kise's eyes are all teary, and he wiped his tears and stand up. "Let's find that guy. I can't forgive him to lie that much to that girl."

"She didn't die of hunger?" Murasakibara asked, while, as always, holding a bunch of sweets.

"I guess Haizaki gave her some food since she was needed for removing Kise." Kuroko replied. "But I still can't forgive him to exploit that girl, moreover, only to get rid of Kise."

"To get rid of me itself is evil!" Kise pouted.

"No, I want it." Aomine replied. "You're sometimes annoying. Or no, lot of times."

"Aominecchi, you're mean!" Kise pouted.

"Whatever." Aomine ignored Kise's pouting and nodded. "I want to capture that bastard as well. Let's go."

"But did anyone of you know where is Haizaki lived in?" Midorima asked, while lifting the bridge of his glasses.

"Woops." Aomine and Kise said, with an idiotic look on their face. "But Akashi surely knows."

"Yes. Tetsuya knows, too." Akashi nodded. "Let's go."

"… Seems normal for that bastard's house." Aomine folded his hand towards his chest.

"Aominecchi, he's a human. What do you think his house will be?" Kise laughed. "Do you think he's an alien and lives in an UFO?"

"I think it will turned to be more like a haunted house."

"What about his parents…" Kise sweatdropped.

"Is there snacks inside?" Murasakibara asked, while biting a Pocky.

"What do you hink his house is, cakehouse?" Aomine sweatdropped.

"You are no better than him, Aominecchi." Kise patted Aomine's shoulder.

"Shut up, you fools." Midorima lifted his glasses again. "We will be discovered."

"Eh? We didn't enter from the front door?" Kise asked, while tilting his head.

"Of course not. Do you know what time is it?" Midorima showed him a Kerosuke pocket watch. "By the way, this is today's lucky item.

"Who cares about scraps like that," Aomine grunted.

"It's important to cure idiocy." Midorima replied.

"Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, please concentrate. We will sneak in." Kuroko appeared from Midorima's back, made Aomine and Kise almost shout if a scissors doesn't fly and get to the front of their face.

"Don't shout, we will get discovered." Akashi said, while staring at them with his red, bloody eyes.

"R-right…" Kise and Aomine shut their mouth up, and followed Akashi which is being lifted by Murasakibara, sneaked to the garden easily. And then Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, and Midorima, and at last Murasakibara climbed by himself.

"Lift us to the balcony, no one will talk or make a sound upstairs." Akashi's stare frightened the rest of the members, and obviously no one will dare to oppose him, right?

As they slowly being lifted one by one to the balcony, the moonlight shone upon them, be the only witness for their sneaking strategy.

Akashi, with his picking skills, open the glass door and stand on his tiptoe. Everyone follows, but the extreme silence when a loud sneeze is been heard.

"Aominecchi!" Kise shout not long after that, and Murasakibara plug his snacks to Kise's mouth, to prevent anymore shouting from that blonde.

"Mmff!" the muffled voice is been ignored, and everyone looked to the bed. There is he, Haizaki Shougo.

And Haizaki moved. Kise almost jump, and his heart bounced to his ribcage like crazy.

"Hng scrngs mng!" Kise's unclear sentence is totally been ignored. And Akashi, prepared with his scissors, is pointing one of the scissors tip to Haizaki.

"Aomine, wake him, but don't let him make any noise." Akashi orders. Aomine nods, and stuffed the pillow to his mouth. The pillow is dirtied with Haizaki's saliva, made Aomine jerked back. That disgusting sight made even Murasakibara lost his appetite.

"Wake up, dumbass." Aomine steps on him, and Haizaki let out a muffled moan, of course because the pillow is still on his mouth.

"W-wngg?" Aomine tied Haizaki's hands, and Kise held Haizaki's legs. Completely tied down, Haizaki is only able to looked at Akashi with anger.

"Are you the one who tricked that girl in the unused cooking club room?" Akashi asked, his bloody red eyes staring through Haizaki's, made him shivered a bit.

"N-nhh!" Haizaki replied, and his eyes signaled to Akashi to remove the pillow from his mouth. Akashi looked to Murasakibara, which nods almost immediately, and gave the snacks to Akashi. He carry Haizaki, still in his pajamas and the saliva-stained pillow, and jumped to the garden, and everyone of them manage to escape, back to school.

"We brought him." Akashi kicked the helpless Haizaki, with his pajamas and the pillow, he looked like a total loser in pathetic state.

"E-eh? H-he's not Hades?" Nanami glances to Haizaki, to confirm once again that he's the one who tricked her. But yes, the one in front of her is really him. Nanami curses herself to be tricked that easily.

"No. He's just a pathetic liar and loser." Akashi replied.

"You sure?"

"As hell sure!" Aomine added.

"He's no more than a dirty snacks." Murasakibara commented.

"Why are your minds is always full of snacks, Murasakibaracchi?" Kise sweatdropped.

"We caught him. Now you go back to your family. They will surely be worried." Kuroko said.

"Mmm!" Nanami smiled, and with the godspeed run she disappears, as the sun is began to rise. The Generation of Miracles smiled, while witnessed the sunrise, as the sign of their successful mission.

But wait…

"What will we do with this loser?" Aomine said, while kicked Haizaki. "And I'm tired."

"I know what to do with him." Kuroko said. "And it will surely made him learned his lesson." Kuroko whispered his plan to Akashi, and the red-haired boy grinned.

"Seems interesting, Tetsuya."

A crowd is formed in the front of Teikou Middle School. There's supposed to be a baseball practice match, but all of them is gathering in front of the gate.

And in the top of the gate, hanged Haizaki Shougo, with his pajamas and pillow, tied to the gate helplessly, and no one intends to let him down, and taking pictures instead. Generation of Miracles, hiding not too far from that crowd, smiled for their masterpiece, and laughed over the pictures they had taken inside their handphone memory.

And who would even guess that the evil plan were created by Kuroko, not Akashi?


End file.
